Unexpected
by Im not your mom
Summary: Sakura yang sedang menenangkan diri di bar bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Ini kesempatanya. Kesempatannya untuk meruntuhkan harga diri pria didepannya, saatnya membalas dendam. Oh sepertinya menyenangkan. M for languange, NO lemon, mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : The Deathstalker**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

Summary :

Sakura yang sedang menenangkan diri di bar bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Ini kesempatanya. Kesempatannya untuk meruntuhkan harga diri pria didepannya, saatnya membalas dendam. Oh sepertinya menyenangkan.

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Mistypo OOC**

 **DLDR**

 **Itadakimasu...**

 **Unexpected**

 _Dug dag dag dig dug~_

 _Dug~_

 _Dug~_

Suara musik menggema dalam sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan manusia yang lincah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya, muda mudi tersebut tetap menari dengan sesekali melakukan _skinship_ membuat _Disc Jockey_ di tempat yang biasa disebut _surga dunia_ oleh orang-orang itu menyeringai senang, DJ tampan berambut merah itu makin semangat membuat manusia-manusia dibawahnya terbuai dengan karya seninya, _deejaying..._ mencampurkan beberapa lagu dengan sempurna yang dapat menciptakan atmosfir malam ini penuh gairah, sesekali ia membalas cumbuan beberapa wanita sexy yang dengan lancang menganggu pekerjaannya.

"Sepertinya Sasori- _senpai_ benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya ya."

Seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula menatap DJ berambut merah itu kepada gadis berambut indigo disebelahnya, ia mendengus pelan saat menyadari posisi gadis muda tersebut yang kini tengah berada di pangkuan seorang pria sexy berambut coklat yang Sakura yakini pasti akan menjadi penunggang yang cukup liar di atas ranjang.

'Sejak kapan dia di posisi itu,' batinnya heran. Gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu tak menanggapi ocehan seseorang di sampingnya dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya lagi pada pria bersurai merah yang menciptakan musik beat yang membuat lautan manusia dibawahnya bersorai gembira. Benar-benar berisik. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur tempatnya sekarang cukup jauh dari area tersebut.

"Apalagi dengan wanita-wanita nakal di sekelilingnya." tambah gadis bermata perak itu mencebik rendah saat melihat beberapa wanita yang mulai menelanjangi diri di sekeliling pria tampan itu.

"Hmmmh, sejak kapan kau jadi seorang komentator Hinata?" Sakura mendengus sembari menyesap _wine_ nya.

"Huh, aku kan hanya mengeluarkan isi pikiranku." gadis bernama Hinata tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat pria yang memangkunya semakin bergairah mencumbunya.

"Eee? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mengincar kakakku, huh?" Sakura memicing curiga.

Menghentikan sejenak kegiatan bercumbunya Hinata melirik Sakura dengan kerlingan jenaka "Heheh... Mmmm... mungkin? Menghabiskan malam bersamanya sepertinya tidak akan merugikanku hm?" Hinata tersenyum nakal.

"Tsk, jangan menciptakan imej jalang di hadapanku Hinata, kemarin Karin dan sekarang kau?" Sakura mendengus geli.

"Bukankah sekarang ini aku memang sudah menjadi jalang hm?" Hinata tersenyum prihatin.

Melihat wajah Hinata membuat Sakura menghela napas rendah. "Hmm yah..." Sakura hanya bergumam rendah menanggapinya. Lama mereka terdiam, hanya terdengar suara musik yang semakin kentara memenuhi gendang telinga mereka.

"Aku jadi heran dengan anak-anak di kampus yang masih melihatmu bak seorang malaikat baik hati." Sakura menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Hahaha, itu urusan mereka. Kalau mereka akhirnya tau pun aku tidak peduli, ini hidupku dan aku yang menjalaninya." ucap Hinata mantap membuat Sakura tersenyum manis menatap sahabat karibnya.

"Cepatlah pesan kamar sebelum kau ditelanjangi disini." cibir Sakura melirik tubuh Hinata yang setengah telanjang.

"Sial, aku tidak menyadarinya."

Sakura terkekeh melihat Hinata yang terburu-buru membenahi _dress_ nya dan menarik prianya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Sakura mendesah berat, padahal dulu mereka sama-sama polos terhadap hal-hal 'gelap' semacam ini, mungkin karena faktor pergaulan dan lebih banyak disebabkan keadaan keluarga yang memaksa mereka melampiaskannya kepada hal-hal seperti ini. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki sahabat yang menemaninya walau pada awalnya mereka bersama hanya karena faktor 'kesamaan nasib' dan berakhir dengan saling menyemangati, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Sakura.

"Tumben kau sendiri?" Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Sai yang tersenyum sembari menuangkan _martini_ dalam gelasnya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Em, Ino dan Karin sedang ada pemotretan, dan Hinata kau tau sendiri tadi." Sakura menjawab acuh.

"Aaa.. sepertinya pasangannya malam ini cukup agresif." Sakura terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bartender di depannya.

"Jangan meremehkan Hinata, dia wanita tangguh asal kau tau." Sai terkekeh geli dengan penuturan Sakura.

"Apa kau akan menunggu Sasori? Aku tidak yakin dia rela meninggalkan tempatnya." Sai melirik Sasori yang terlihat bersemangat melakukan tugasnya.

"Hng, aku tidak akan pulang." Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menuntut sebuah alasan.

"Biasa, perang dunia." jawab Sakura acuh. Sai mengangguk mengerti, tidak perlu mendapat jawaban panjang lebar untuk masalah itu.

"Ehm, sepertinya ada seorang pria yang dapat mengusir kebosananmu malam ini Saku." Sai tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan _sex_ Sai." gumam Sakura gusar.

"Aaa.. sepertinya nona cantik disana sedang membutuhkan pelayananku." ujar Sai saat pria yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sakura mulai beranjak mendekati mereka.

"Nikmati malammu Saku." bisik Sai dengan senyum menyebalkan, Sai mengerling ke kanan sebagai kode untuk Sakura membuat Sakura menoleh malas.

Mata emeraldnya membulat saat mendapati seseorang yang kini telah mendudukkan diri di samping kirinya.

"K-Kau-"

"Hn. Selamat malam nona Haruno." Sapaan datar dengan tampang yang datar. Benar-benar memuakkan.

"Cih, aku tidak menyangka seorang jenius Uchiha bisa tau tempat seperti ini." cibir Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada apapun selain orang memuakkan–begitulah anggapan Sakura– di sampingnya.

"Aaa... Sepertinya kau begitu frustasi setelah kesekian kalinya mengulang ujian sampai-sampai menghabiskan uang jajanmu disini." Pria tersebut tersenyum mengejek membuat Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas berisi minuman beralkohol itu.

"Tsk, jangan bicara omong kosong Sasuke." desis Sakura tidak suka, pria disampingnya selalu tau cara untuk membuat Sakura naik darah.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu selalu menjadi sumber kekesalan Sakura semenjak pemuda menyebalkan yang sialnya begitu tampan tersebut menjadi pengganti dosen kalkulusnya.

"Harusnya orang bodoh sepertimu membuka buku pelajaran bukannya mabuk di tempat ini." Sasuke menuangkan minuman berkadar alkohol rendah −yang tadi dipesannya− dalam gelas.

"Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau berhenti mengejekku?" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini menyesap minumannya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Kau bodoh dan itu fakta." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Sakura menggeram marah, walau sudah sering mendengar ejekan dari Sasuke tetap saja membuat dirinya marah. Dia memang sering mengulang ujian, sebenarnya hanya pada mata kuliah Kalkulus dan semua itu gara-gara orang di sampingnya. "Kau benar-benar memuakkan."

"Perhatikan ucapanmu pada dosenmu nona." Sasuke memperingati membuat Sakura mendecih tak sudi. Ia lebih memilih tak menanggapi.

"Selain bodoh juga tidak ada hal yang unggul darimu, aku benar-benar prihatin terhadapmu nona." Sasuke menggeleng prihatin menyulut api dalam hati Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk meladenimu _**sensei**_." ucap Sakura benar-benar geram. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, puas rasanya berhasil menggoda murid 'kesayangan'nya ini.

"Dan aku juga memiliki sesuatu yang bahkan lebih unggul darimu." Sakura menyeringai menatap gurunya yang kini mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Huh, apa yang dimiliki oleh gadis bodoh sepertimu." Sasuke tersenyum remeh, memandang rendah dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura memutar-mutar gelas dengan gerakan seduktif, tubuh mungilnya bergerak menghadap Sasuke dan mendekati pria di depannya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri pria yang berstatus sebagai dosennya itu. "Sex." bisikan singkat Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit tercengang. Sakura menyeringai melihat reaksi tubuh Sasuke, sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai, pria di depannya dapat mengusir kebosanannya malam ini. Mengerjai seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak menampik _sensei_ selalu unggul dalam hal apapun tapi aku yakin _sensei_ tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku di atas ranjang." Sakura tersenyum menang saat melihat wajah Sasuke berubah keras, sebenarnya semua yang dikatakannya hanya gertakan karena ia tau Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mau melakukan _itu_ pada orang sembarangan.

Jadi kesimpulannya Sakura orang sembarangan? Tentu saja tidak.

Oke lupakan.

Sakura semakin bersemangat menggoda pria di hadapannya, dia tahu betul setinggi apa harga diri dosen menyebalkan namun sexy di depannya dan ini adalah kesempatan Sakura untuk meruntuhkannya, hanya bersilat lidah dan lihatlah ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu menggemaskan, oh ayolah... biarkan malam ini saja Sakura menang melawan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa me- Hei Sa-Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura begitu terkejut saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh seseorang–siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya– membuat dirinya terhuyung.

"Membuatmu menyesali semua ucapanmu tadi **Haruno Sakura**."

"A-apa ta-tapi-"

"Berikan aku kamar paling mahal disini."

.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

"Jadi... cepat ceritakan pada kami!" gadis berambut pirang dengan style ponytail itu mendesak tidak sabar sahabat pinknya yang kini masih saja pura-pura fokus pada bacaan yang ada di depannya sedari awal masuk di perpustakaan besar ini. Tiga wanita cantik tersebut langsung menyeret sahabat pink mereka ke perpustakaan–yang mereka anggap area paling aman– untuk menginterogasi perihal fakta mengejutkan yang diceritakan oleh Suigetsu beberapa hari kemarin.

"Ada apa lagi~" Sakura mendongak dan beberapa saat kemudian mendengus malas melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan garang.

"Kau menghindari kami selama ini, jangan harap sekarang kau bisa kabur ya." Sekarang Karin yang menudingnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Suigetsu bilang dia melihatmu memasuki kamar bersama Sasuke-sensei, apa... itu benar?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

' _Brengsek sialan, akan kubotaki kau setelah ini.'_ Sakura merutuk dalam hati dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Kau menghabiskan malam bersamanya, Sakura?" Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan penasaran.

"Kau harus menceritakan seberapa liar Sasuke-sensei di atas ranjang." Karin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Cepat katakan pada kami! Apa dia menunggangimu dengan kasar? Oh sial, membayangkannya saja membuatku basah."

Sakura memutar bola mata malas, Sakura tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar tidur dengannya?"

"Tidak." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kecuali mata sahabat-sahabatnya. Sakura mengerling sebentar kearah sahabat-sahabatnya memperhatikan satu persatu ekspresi yang ada di masing-masing kepala berbeda warna tersebut.

Sakura tau mereka tidak akan mempercayai jawabannya begitu saja. Jadi langkah selanjutnya...

"Aku pergi." Sakura dengan tergesa menyampirkan tas dipundaknya

...meninggalkan sahabatnya keluar perpustakan.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju lokernya berada, kaki jenjangnya melangkah kokoh menimbulkan bunyi menggema dilorong sepi tersebut, lengan kirinya masih setia menopang buku tebal dengan sampul coklat yang agak usang sedangkan tangan kirinya merogoh saku dan membuka lokernya perlahan.

Sakura mengernyit.

 _Sebuah note?_

Dengan cepat ia mengambil note kecil berwarna biru itu, membuka lipatannya dan membaca tiap bait kata yang membuat matanya melotot tak percaya.

 _Dear Nona nakal,_

 _Malam yang menggairahkan, huh?_

 _Sepertinya aku harus mengakui kalau kau memang cukup baik di atas ranjang._

 _Tapi tidak sebaik diriku, itu memang yang pertama bagiku._

 _Tapi bukan tidak mungkin aku masih lebih unggul darimu kan?_

 _Akuilah nona! Aku bahkan masih mengingat betapa kerasnya kau meminta padaku. Bahkan goyangan pantatmu masih terekam jelas di ingatanku. Heh._

 _Sepertinya satu malam tidak akan cukup untukku._

 _Kau harus bertanggung jawab nona nakal!_

 _Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi? Kita bahkan belum mencoba gaya-gaya lain yang lebih liar dari malam kemarin._

 _Women on top? Atau doggie style?_

 _Aaa sepertinya kau akan terlihat lebih sexy dengan gaya doggie._

 _Sakura, kau... benar-benar membuatku candu._

 _Aku tidak mudah dalam pelafalan kata._

 _Jadi aku memilih cara ini._

 _Aku memiliki rumah.._

 _Rumahku lebih dari cukup untuk menampung kita berdua bahkan untuk anak-anak kecil dengan mata bulat besar sepertimu._

 _Tapi aku masih butuh tangga. Apa kau memilikinya?_

 _Aku yakin kau memilikinya._

 _Jadi... Sakura..._

 _Mari kita berumah tangga..._

 _U.S_

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Sakura memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan telah melingkar manis diperutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ka-" Sakura kehabisan kata.

"Jadi?"

"A-Aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Egois." Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli." Dengan gerakan kilat Sasuke membawa kedua bibir mereka bertemu, mengecup lembut bibir menggoda didepannya.

"Yang kupedulikan adalah kau harus menjadi istriku"

END

 **Saya gak tau akan seaneh apa OS saya ini.**

 **Tapi saya lagi pengen bikin karakter cewek yang bitchy**

 **Jarang-jarang nemu yang model gini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis sendiri.. haha walau hasilnya aneh tapi saya puassss...**

 **Saya minta maaf kalau tulisan saya masih jelek.**

 **Untuk itu saya mohon saran dan bimbingannya.**

 **SAYA GAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. THANKS.**

 **00.46**

 **Bogor**


End file.
